Always On My Mind
by CrescentLight
Summary: After Misty and Ash separates on their journey, never did they contact. So after two years, will they find themselves to be walking in circles or will they see themselves in two different group of people?
1. The Forth Sensational Sister

Always On My Mind

By: CrescentLight

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or any of its relating characters, if it did belong to me and all, I would so not be writing the disclaimer, so from that point of view, I don't own it. The End. Period.

Hi, people! Okay, I know, I should be updating on my other fanfics, but I really wanna write this! Please bear with me! Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1. The Forth Sensational Sister

Misty sat on the bench of a park, sighing softly to herself. It had been a long time since she had this much free time for herself. The Cerulean Gym was always packed with trainers, brimming with energy and ready to win the cascade badge. And she was sick of them, some of them had good pokemon, but others were just fooling around, bringing in low level Sandshrew and Geodudes. All of the sudden, her mobile phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked, feigning cheerfulness in her voice.

"Misty, we like have a crisis here! There's like this totally freaky pokemon trainer that like wants to challenge you. He totally wiped out Dewdong, so like now it's totally up to you to like defend our honor." Her sister's voice rang out frantically.

"Okay, don't panic. I'm coming, Lily." The aquamarine-eyed teen sighed, so much for a day in the sun.

* * *

"That was the freaky trainer?"Misty asked, raising an eyebrow of hers after she defeated the trainer with one blast of hydro pump. 

"Er..."Violet twirled her blue hair," Well, he was. His Charmander burnt Dewdong!"

"Burnt Dewdong!" Misty cried angrily," Violet, why don't you just order it to jump into the water to avoid the attack?"

"Like we aren't the same as you," Her sister replied defiantly,"You're like a pokemon trainer and the true gym leader here while we're like running the Cerulean Show."

"Yeah," The tomboy yelled back, suddenly angry for no reason at all," I know, I know. You guys are the sensational sisters and I'm just a scrawny little brat! I get it!" Then ignoring the shocked faces of her sisters, she stormed out of the gym.

* * *

As Misty wandered aimlessly around town, she noticed a flyer. It said: 

**Are you** **ready for superstardom?**

**Then come on down and try out!**

**Singing Competition Held By**

**The Sapphire Inc.**

**Prize To the Winner: A Five-Year contract with The Sapphire Inc.**

As she finished reading, a faint 'pop' was heard behind her. At first, she thought it's Team Rocket, but then remembered they were after Pikachu and not her. So instead, she whirlled around to find a teenage boy with an Abra.

"Cerulean City?" He looked around with confusing eyes," But Abra, we were supposed to go to Celadon!" And it was then he noticed Misty who was still holding the poster standing behind him.

"Well," He grinned, returning the pokemon back to its pokeball," I see I've found a star in making."

"Huh?" Misty automatically replied,"Who, me?"

"Nope, the Togepi in your hand...of course it's you! You're number 56!" He pointed at Misty, smirking.

"56? For what?"

"The singing competition held by the Sapphire Inc." He said in a tone which made the redhead feel like an idiot.

"What? I never said I wanted to enter!" Misty cried in dismay.

"But you have to, I picked you." The teenager replied somewhat smugly.

"And you are?" The gym leader's temper flared, who did this weird dude with fake aqua hair think he was? Before he replied, the Abra from previous broke free of his pokeball.

"Abra!" It was getting ready for teleport," Well, I'll be waiting for you at the competition."Then the two disappeared, leaving a confused and very much angry Misty behind.

"Misty! Where are you?" She suddenly heard shouts from behind.

"Misty! Like come out!" It was Daisy's voice. Misty turned and smiled, maybe her sisters weren't all that bad.

"I'm here, Daisy!" The redhead cried.

"Oh my like god! We were like all so worried about you." The blond and the oldest of the four girls hugged her little sister.

"So what are you like doing here?" Lily asked.

"Well, I was just standing here and then..."

"Oh my like god! There was like the hottest guy in show biz, his name is Peter Strakes and he's like so totally cute!" Lily had stars in her eyes as the redhead finished retelling the story.

"So do you guys think I should enter?"

"Duh! Like of course you should!" Violet rolled her eyes, ruffling her younger sister's messy hair with affection, "We like totally support you!"

"Yeah, soon you'll be like the forth and totally sensational sister! We like totally rule!" The blonde slapped fives with Lily while exchanging glances with Violet.

* * *

"Maybe it's time for me to embark on a new journey," Misty smiled confidently, eyeing her Togepi as she dressed herself in pajamas, but then the curve of her lip faltered, "Only the only difference is that this time, Ash won't be with me."

A/N: So how's it? Reviews are needed! Flames are welcomed!


	2. Ash's Memories

Always On My Mind

By: CrescentLight

Disclaimer: Don't own the whole thing.

Okay, so here's the second chapter! It might seem a bit on the blue side and the characters are a bit OCC. Forgive me! Also, let us just pretend May and Max don't exist, okay? Thanx, r&r!

Chapter 2. Ash's Memories

Clouds drifted lazily in the blue sky while a summer breeze was blowing through the forest. All is relaxed and peaceful, well, until...

"Pikachuu!" A flash of light went throughout the area.

"Go Pikachu!" Another voice rang out, clearly proud of what the Pikachu just did.

"Pikachu! Why did you do that?" Yet another voice sounded out, angry.

It was then we see three people, or rather two teenagers with a Pikachu, standing in an opening.

"Pika pi chu pichu!" The Pikachu waved its tiny fist around, baring his teeth.

"Pikachu's right," A tall guy with tanned skin nodded his head," You've gotten us lost again."

"But..."A boy with a cap protested," That old woman did say this was the right way."

* * *

Flashback 

"Excuse me, is anybody here?" The boy with the cap from above called out, knocking at a wooden door.

"Yes, Mistress and I live here. What is it that you need, young man?" A rather old man asked, eyeing the Pikachu by his side who was currently busy chattering a Butterfree..

"We were wondering if this was the right way to Fortree City?"

"Yes, of course," An old woman appeared, holding a crane in her hands," From here, you just keep walking. But be careful, there are lots of traps in the forest." She cackled, laughing manically to herself.

"Um...well, thank you. Goodbye." To say the teen was scared was an understatement.

"Well, dearie, I wouldn't say goodbye yet." The old man murmured.

* * *

"You can't believe everything they say, Ash!" The taller dude wagged his finger," They said there would be traps in this forest, but I didn't see any-!" Before he could finish his words, the threesome fell into a hole. Just then, three heads popped from above. One was bright pink, one was blue, and the third one was a kitty. 

"Team rocket!" Ash shouted," I should have known. Who else would do the lame trap trick again and again?"

"Yeah, we aren't that stupid!" The tanned teen waved his fist around and everyone sweat-dropped.

"Brock, we just fell into their trap." Ash hung his head low, embarrassed..

"We did?" To this comment, everybody fell anime-style.

"Pika." The small yellow rodent sighed, typical Brock.

"Anyway...prepare for trouble!" The woman said.

"Make it double!" The male held up a rose he produced out of thin air.

"Save it for the scene," Ash cut off," Don't you think you ought to be thinking up of a new motto?"

"You twerp!" The woman shouted angrily, but then, a strange cackling noise was heard.

"What was that?" Their sidekick pokemon, Meowth asked.

"James?"

"Jessie?" Then before a word was exchanged, they fell down to the hole too. Pikachu quickly zapped them.

"Good job, Pikachu!" Ash patted his pokemon on the head.

"Chu!" It winked in return.

"So how are we going to get out of there?" Ash asked Brock who was in a meditating position.

"Well, we could do the human ladder thing." And that was exactly what they did...except they were still stuck there.

"You are too heavy, man." Ash rubbed his shoulder, it was starting to hurt a lot.

"Well, you aren't so feathery yourself." The Pewter City Gym leader retorted. His companion fell silent.

"I wish," He started," I wish that Misty was here." The rest was whispered but it was heard by Brock and Pikachu all the same.

"I miss her too."

"Chu pi pika chu pikachu." The ears of Pikachu dropped as it remembered its friend.

"Even though we used to fight a lot, I still miss her." Ash stated quietly.

"Ohhh! The twerp's missing his Princess Twerpiee!" James suddenly jumped up, very excited at the thought.

"Shut up, James," Jessie smacked him on the head," Let's get out of here." Meowth nodded and took out a remote. Then a huge hot-aired balloon came out of nowhere.

"Ta-ta, twerps." Jessie smirked before the three of them climbed into the basket.

"Not so fast, Pikachu." The electric-type pokemon nodded and sent out a thunderbolt at the balloon, sending it exploding into million pieces.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Then screamed before they disappeared into the sky.

"Now how can we get out?"

"Ash, did you brought your Chikorita? Or Bulbasaur?"

"No, I left them at Nurse Joy's." Then they fell silent, waiting for somebody to rescue them.

Pikachu watched as its human friends sat there in hopelessness, then it had an idea. Before the Butterfree said there are a lot of hot springs under these parts, so it started to dig around the bottom.

"Pikachu, what are you doin-?" Ash was cut off in mid-sentence when a sudden rush of water appeared and sent them flying in the air.

"Ahh!" Brock screamed. After what seemed like eternity, they finally landed.

"Ow...where are we now?" Brock was the first to get up and to regain conscious. He was also the first one to be startled by Ash's laughters.

"What the-?" Then seeing the sign by the road, he began to chuckle too. Pikachu stood in front of the sign, confused. On it read: Welcome to Fortree City!

* * *

After a healthy supper, Brock stayed in the Center 'for business' as he had quoted. Pikachu was teaching Vulpix a new trick so that just left Ash without anything to do. Grabbing his jacket, he went outside. 

'The summer night sky really is beautiful.' He thought to himself and found himself at the local bookstore.

"A Midsummer's Night Dream." He read aloud the title of the book.

* * *

Flashback 

"So Ash, have you ever heard of A Midsummer's Night Dream?" Misty asked, one night in summer.

"No, I haven't"

"You should read it, it's really good!"

"Right, but I still like my Pokemon guide better." Ash replied, teasing her. She snorted in reply.

End of Flashback

* * *

Ash sighed, looking at the book in his hands again, 'And I thought fall was for memories.' He thought as he paid for the book. 

"We hope to see you again!" The girl at the door bowed politely. He nodded in reply.

On his way home, he bought more pokemon food, as he reached for a bag of pokemon food for Togepi, Ash suddenly remembered Misty's not with them anymore. Chuckling at his own forgetfulness, he went back to the Center.

"Pikachu!" He called out, but nobody answered. After a painstaking search, he finally found his best pokemon friend buried under a pile of cards with Vulpix. Next to them was Brock, drooling in his dreams.

"Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny..." He muttered.

Gently, Ash put down his things and walked to the bathroom, feeling hollow.

* * *

Flashback 

It was near midnight when Ash finally came back to the Pokemon Center from his jog around the town. He expected no one there, for it was quite late, but...

"Ash Ketchum! Where do you think you have been to?" And there sat Misty with her hair down, dressed in a sky blue PJ that had bubbles on it. On one hand she held a watch while the other was adored in a blue corset, matching her nightwear. As for her expression, it was one that Ash will never forget: a mix of anxiety, concern, and angriness with a touch of tiredness.

"I just asked you a question!" She exploded, breaking the trance he was in.

"I've been out, jogging."

"Why are you doing that?" She asked, following him upstairs," Pikachu and the rest are already in bed."

"No reason, I just felt like it," He shrugged, then turned to her," So why aren't you in bed?"

"Because I was waiting for you?" She rolled her eyes.

"Would you wait for me if I return on the following morning?"

"Well," She thought for a moment," Yes, I will, even if it means forever." At that particular moment, Ash had the urge to kiss her, but instead he said," Would you stop following me now? I'm going to the bathroom."

"Oh, right," She smiled embarrassed," Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Then she went to her room. Ash smiled at her silhouette, it was good to know you're cared about.

End of Flashback

* * *

"Why am I missing Misty so much today?" Ash asked his reflection. 

"Because you've bottled up for too long." He replied. He shook his head and went out, closing the light.

Wow, long chapter. I know everyone's really OCC in the chapter and thanks to those who have reviewed! I'm really grateful for their comments!

Note: I don't know if Pikachu's a he or a she, so I just called Pikachu 'it'.


	3. A Ball To Remember

The 3rd chapter we've all been waiting for! lol. as always, r&r plz!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, all I have is a Pokemon game card and a GBA. Don't sue!

* * *

Chapter 3. A Ball To Remember

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," Misty muttered to herself as she found herself standing in a dining hall. People were around her, laughing and drinking fine wine. She felt a little sad at this scene. Before, no matter what happens, Ash, Brock, Tracy, and pikachu were always with her, but now she had to go to this party all alone," This must be growing up pains."

This was the first part of the competition. All of the competitors were invited to a formal ball, there they will be tested at their dancing skills. Misty thought it was rather stupid; it was a singing competition after all, not a dancing competition. However, when her sisters learned this, they were absolutely thrilled at this piece of information.

"We're like gonna shop for like this totally awesome dress for you, Misty!" Violet had clasped her hands together.

"And we're like gonna like do your hair so like it'll totally match your outfit." Daisy had sighed dreamily with stars in her eyes.

"Oh and we like get to like put these like totally cool make-up on you too!!" Lily had squealed in delight.

Misty chuckled slightly as she remembered her sisters. Families will always be families and to be honest, her sisters did a pretty good job on her too. She had her hair which had grown to shoulder-length down with a strand of pearl around it. A sleeveless white dress covered her body. The aquamarine-eyed teen was free of accessories except for a long yellow sash which was tied loosely around her tiny waist. She felt comfortable in what she was wearing, even though she knew it wasn't very appropriate to wear this kind of dress to a ball, but she liked it.

Just then, a silhouette caught her eyes. It was a boy's form with messy hair sticking from his cap and a pikachu standing on his shoulder.

'Ash?!' She gasped and fled toward his direction, but a man stopped her in her track.

"Miss, all the competitors are asked to attend a meeting...now." Then he grabbed her arm and led her away from that figure.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" She struggled angrily, she was so close to find Ash, yet this guy just came out of nowhere. And 'this guy' didn't hear him apparently for he just tightened his hold. The boy's figure became smaller and smaller until it completely disappeared from Misty's view.

"Ash..." She whispered.

* * *

"Huh?" Ash said, turning around. He could have sworn somebody called him.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Brock asked, appearing beside him, wearing a blue tuxedo.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked concerned. What was wrong?

"Nothing, guys," He scratched his head," So…why are we in this ball again?"

"Because we were invited."The Pewter City gym leader replied slowly, wasn't it obvious?

"Oh right...right..."Then looking around, he caught something white with the corner of his eye. 'It looks familiar.' He mused, absent-mindly tugging at his black tuxedo's sleeve.

"Ka? Pikachu? Chu pichu!" Pikachu sniffed the air, it smelled like Misty's scent.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and over the loudspeaker they could hear two voices.

"Prepare for double!"

"Make it double!" The lights flashed to the center of the stage again and there stood the infamous Team Rocket. Jessie and James were both dressed in black tuxedo.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people in our nation."

"But this time," They bowed together," We are here for fun!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Their trusty pal meowth added with a red bow around his neck.

"Now it's for show time!" Jessie cried with a microphone in her hand. James pressed a button and the lights dimmed till you couldn't tell who was who.

"Everyone now, go and find a partner!" James yelled with much enthusiasm in his voice," But please do not talk during the dance or else it would ruin the game!"

Brock picked the nearest girl, obviously afraid he won't be able to find a partner. Even pikachu managed to find a pokemon to dance with and that just left Ash alone on the dance floor.

"Anyone?" He asked, laughing nervously. Then seeing nobody bothering to look at him, he stuck his hands into his pockets and walked backward, surveying how Brock looked with that girl...

* * *

Misty walked through the crowd, searching for a partner. She couldn't believe it, who in their right mind would invite Team Rockets who are now happily dancing to be their host? Looking at the ribbon in her hand, she sighed,' I'll never complete this task.'

* * *

(Flashback)

After the man finally released his iron-like grip, she found herself in a different room with lots of girls all dressed in various evening gowns. Standing among them made her and her dress feel awkward.

"Alright, girls," Clapping his hand, a teen waved his arms around," I want all of your attention here! This is the first round and as everyone knows, we are going to test your dancing skills. A singer must always be able to move fluidly and elegantly. Now I'll hand each of you a piece of ribbon. You girls have to tie this thing around your partner's wrist. Understand?"

"Yes." Everyone said.

"What if you can't get a partner, sir?"A girl asked timidly.

"Then you lost of your chance of even competing with the rest, honey."

* * *

Sighing to herself again, she walked backward from the crowd…until she bumped into something solid.

* * *

"They look sorta cute, I guess." Ash grinned to himself, then he bumped into something solid.

* * *

Spinning on her heels, she turned around to apologize, but then she remembered the rules: no talking. So instead she curtsied and the form bowed in reply. Then before she could walk away, the form took her hands and waltzed her form on the dance floor.

Misty was totally amazed, it actually felt right to dance with him. She almost felt like she was with Ash. A bold thought came to her, could this be Ash? But as soon as this thought appeared, it was drowned in the sea of doubtfulness. There was no way he could be here; after all, he had no time.

* * *

Ash was speechless, the person he was dancing with has such a tiny waist. Though there was a sash on it, it was still very tiny. The only person he knows that has such tiny waist was Misty, but this can't be Misty. After all, she's taking care of the gym now, she had no time.

Just as they were beginning to enjoy the dance, the song ended, but another one began. It was a slow song.

"Body hugs!" James cried.

"James!" Jessie sighed in dismay and punched him in the face.

A ripple of giggles went through the room at the scene before them.

"Ehm..."The female Rocket cleared her throat," Just go along with the flow."

Misty sighed; he was going to look for a new partner. One dance was enough and he was really good too. She loosened her hold on him, but he gently guided both of them back again. She inwardly gasped, he was actually asking her to dance for a second time?

* * *

Ash could feel she was going away, so instead of letting her go as she wishes, he simply took both of her arms and placed them back again. Then putting his own hands firmly around her waist, he grinned. 'Brock's dance lesson really paid off this time.'

* * *

Pikachu was swaying happily with the female pikachu. They even agreed to have dinner sometimes next week. It was all going well.

* * *

Ash pulled her towards him, it was a part of the dance, but she backend up jerkily. Just then the music ended, quickly she placed something on his wrist and hurried off. Ash stood there, his head hung low in guilt. Why did he do that? Though it was part of the dace and all, it was specially reserved for Misty. How could he betray her?

* * *

Misty didn't know what had come over her, but she didn't want his embrace, she wanted Ash's. So she pulled back with force, startling her partner. The last note of the music floated into her ear. Quickly, she placed the ribbon on his wrist and ran off.

* * *

The normal lights replaced the dimmed ones. Ash squinted his eyes to adjust to them, he held his hands up to shade away the bright light and an aquamarine ribbon caught his attention. It was tied into a ribbon neatly on his wrist.

"Must be that girl." He murmured.

"Now can the people who have ribbons on their wrist come forward?" Jessie asked," Now, guys. This part is all about your feelings. If your female partner was good at dancing and made you comfortable, get her a high score, but if she wasn't that nice to you and your feet, give her a low one. Get it?" Then seeing the nods, she rounded them up and led them into another room.

* * *

A man came out of a room, hummed a tune as he carefully pasted the poster on the wall. Standing back, he was admiring his handiwork when he suddenly felt evil glares his way. Turning his head back, he found a large population of women staring his way with pure hatre in their eyes.

"Eep!" He squeaked as he took off like mad.

"Oh my god! I'm like 50!" A blonde cried.

"60 is the passing grade." Another girl read out loud.

Misty slowly walked toward the lobby, she knew she had messed the whole thing up. Why did she pull away? With the dreaded feeling, she walked up to the billboard.

"Number 4...21...33...40...48...56," She shut her eyes at this sight, then opening a peek, she made her eyes travel to the column next to the number of the contestants,"80…80?...80!" She jumped up and down, she made it! She made it to the second round!

"I'm gonna take the north route home today!" She grinned, then taking one last look at the building, she murmured,"I would like to know that boy very much."

* * *

"What was that?" Brock asked as a squeal came from the building.

"A girl who passed, I guess." Ash shrugged. He decided to keep the incident at the ball a secret; after all, it was very personal. And he had no intention in letting Misty know about that. She wouldn't be very happy...heck...he could be beaten to a pulp.

"Let's head south, Brock!" Ash grinned. Then unknown to his friends, he glanced back at the building, thinking, 'I would like to know that girl very much.'

* * *

Misty and Ash missed each other by an inch!! hehe...I'm bad...but it would ruin the whole thing if they had known from the start...hope you liked the little twist! Review please!! and I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I have time, okay? The midterms are coming, so bear with me! Once again, please r&r! 


	4. Snow

Hey, guys! Fourth chapter! Sorry I haven't been writing lately! Well, without further ado, let's start the show! Misty's gonna sing in this chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, I would make Ash confess his feelings to Misty, but since I don't own it…so yeah…

* * *

Chapter 4. Snow 

"Starmie, watergun." Misty said without paying any attention to the opponent.

"Nooo, my Geodude," The trainer cried, then sighed," Okay, you won, but I'll get the Cascade badge!" Then returning the pokemon back to its pokeball, the trainer left.

"Misty, that's like the fifth trainer you like defeated in a row!" Violet clapped, walking out from the shadows.

"Yeah, our little sis's like becoming better and like better." The blonde Daisy added.

"Maybe like one day, she'll like become like this totally cool gym leader." Lily smiled.

"Okay, you three," Turning around, Misty eyed her sisters with suspicion," What do you want?"

"What do you like mean?" Daisy put a hand over her heart," I like totally feel offended."

"Oh come on, you guys never say stuff like this unless you want something." Misty glared in her sisters' direction, she knew them too well.

"Okay, okay," Lily sighed," We like totally admit defeat. We were just like wondering if you met anyone interesting at the ball." A blush came to Misty's face as she remembered how nice it was to dance with that boy.

"Get a life, you three." Despite the face she was blushing, she managed a scowl at her sisters.

"Whatever…Hey, look guys! It's snowing!" Violet exclaimed.

The four of them turned to watch snowflakes falling from the sky.

"Snow…"Misty murmured.

"Hey, Misty?" Daisy asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have a song to write?"

"Uh-huh, the company wanted to see how much talent we had." Misty sighed," I'll just get started. See you guys later."

* * *

"Next up, number 56 from Cerulean City. Her song is called Snow." The announcer announced as a girl dressed in a white turtleneck mini dress stepped on the stage, her orange hair down and glimmering softly in the spotlight. 

"Hey, guys. My song is called Snow, hope you'll enjoy it." Signaling the music to start, she took a deep breath and started in a melodic voice.

Nobody's said anything

When you turn to leave

My tears are falling down

From my cheek

Seeing your form

Farther and farther away

What can I do can I do

Then clasping her hands together, she sang the chorus.

I see the snow falling from the sky

I see the angels flying up high

I wanna ask them why why why

Why did you leave without saying goodbye

Smiling at the awed audience, she started the second part of the song.

Nobody has told me

When you departed for a new journey

Keeping it a secret

Preventing me from knowing

Ran to the airport

But didn't know where to start looking

What can I do can I do

Then repeating the chorus two time, she ended the song by playing a series of notes on the grand piano. As the last note died, the whole room was silence. Misty looked up and bit her lips, did she mess up? But soon her doubts disappeared when the audience started to clap, to whistle, to cry. She bowed and smiled at the crowd. She knew she passed this test, one step closer to seeing Ash.

* * *

"What did you like get this idea for this song, Misty?" Daisy asked, bouncing off her bed. They just finished watching the TV and was surprised by how good their little sister's song was. 

"Snow." The songwriter shrugged, taking off her jacket. She didn't feel like telling her sisters about that piece of memory.

Flashback 

Ash, Misty, and Brock were traveling to Celadon City when Ash got himself in trouble with the local thugs. Feeling it was too dangerous for Misty, he decided to face the thugs alone.

"Brock, where's Ash?" Misty asked, waking up to find the teen gone.

"He went to town to take care of some business." Brock answered, calmly stirring the soup he was making for breakfast.

"What kind of business?" Aquamarine eyes narrowed.

"He didn't …s-say." The Pewter Gym leader stammered, feeling hostility from behind.

"Brock, it wouldn't have anything to do with the thugs he met last week, would it?"

"Eh…o-of course not," Chuckling nervously, he turned around, "Let's just get down to breakfast, shall we?"

"Brock, haven't anyone told you that you're terrible at lying?" She said calmly and took a deep breath. For a moment, Brock thought everything would be alright, but that thought disappeared a second later when she shouted," Breakfast your head! Let's go and help him, he might be in trouble!"

And he was, when they arrived, they found him with several deep cuts on his arms and a serious bruise on his face. Misty felt like crying, but she was very angry too. Didn't he trust her ability? After all, she was a qualified gym leader, for god's sake. But when she looked at his wounded face, she felt she couldn't say anything. He only wanted to protect her…

End of Flashback

"Misty, earth to Mist!" Fingers snapped in front of the spaced-out face.

"Huh, what?"

"It's almost midnight, shouldn't you go to sleep now?"

"Oh right, sorry." Picking up her bag, she walked to her room. Closing the door, she fell on the bed.

"Toge-pi?" Togepi asked tentatively.

"It's nothing, Togepi." She hugged the egg-shaped pokemon as her mind drifted off to that dream she had yesterday night.

That Dream

She was lying in her sleeping bag spacing out when noises bought her back to reality.

"Hey, Ash, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, Brock, I'm sure. I have to go now…don't tell Misty, okay?"  
"Okay, I guess, be careful."

"I know, I will. See you soon, Brock."

"Yeah, see you, Ash." Then it fell silent once more, but Misty was on the move. She threw her coat on and called a taxi to get to the airport.

Upon arriving, she searched the whole building but without luck.

"Ash! Ash!" She cried frantically. Suddenly, without warning, she tripped over something and fell down. Misty had never felt so helpless in her life.

"Ash…" She choked, tears running freely down her cheek.

End of that Dream

Flipping over, Misty sighed. That was one of the most helpless dream she had ever had, but she had to admit, she was afraid of losing him.

"Ash, I wonder where you are now." She whispered into the darkness.

* * *

The song was written by me, it was kinda lame…anyone interested in writing songs for me? And the dream and the memory was something I made up. See you in the next chappie! 


	5. MissUnderstood

Always On My Mind

CrescentLight

For the moments you've been waiting for!! The fifth chapter of Always On My Mind. Read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...I feel so sad for saying that but I don't. And I don't own the song (Miss)Understood(which I used as this chapter's title) which belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki and etc. Also, I don't own 'this unworthy one' which is sole property of Rurouni Kenshin, I'm just borrowing it. Anyways... Standard disclaimer applied!! peace.

* * *

Chapter 5. (Miss)Understood

Ash looked outside the window, hoping that the snow had stopped now but no can do.

"Brock, it's a snowstorm, isn't it?"

"I don't know." Brock answered dreamily as he watched Nurse Joy help a pokemon trainer.

"If it doesn't stop soon, I'll never get my next badge. I miss summer."

"Pika pi chukka,"The small yellow rodent nodded in unison. They had been stuck at this Pokemon Center for a week now due to the snow and he was running out of ketchup," Chu pika pichuka ka kachu pikachu chu chu."

"You're right, Pikachu. If we can't go out, then we can't buy ketchup for you, which means we won't be able to feed ourselves and that means we'll starve to death!"

"We won't starve to death, Ash. It's just a little snowstorm." Finally returning to his normal self, Brock reassured his friend.

Ash sighed. This was so boring and he had nothing to do. At last, he decided to read. So he made himself comfortable on the couch and started reading his Pokemon Guide while his mind wandered off to a certain summer day…

* * *

(Flashback)

It was the hottest day in July and Ash was beat. He and Misty had been shopping all day but there was no sign the redhead teen was going to stop anytime sooner.

"Misty, I'm hungry." He whined.

"Ash," Aquamarine rolled," We only had pizza fifteen minutes ago and hamburgers fifteen minutes before that."

"I'm a growing pokemon trainer."

"Right," Misty sighed," You've got a need for food. Let's get some smoothie."

"Yes!" Ash slapped high five with Pikachu. They were going to get food! He thought joyfully and did a little dance. 'Misty is so nice!' He thought. Then stopping suddenly, something clicked in his mind. 'Wait...isn't today her birthday?'

"Pichu kapi." The small yellow rodent shrugged as if reading the black-haired teen's mind. Who knows?

"Ta-da! Your smoothie, Ash." Misty smiled as she handed him the drink.

"Thanks...Misty, is today your birthday?"

"Huh?" She looked surprised for a second then sighed," Ash...my birthday is in August not July. You mixed up again."

"I did?"

"Uh-huh," Taking a slurp from her milkshake, she nodded," Last year you asked me if my birthday was in May and the year before that you wondered whether I was born in Januaryand the year before…."

"Okay, I get it," Ash yelled, stopping his friend in mid-sentence," Your birthday is in October!"

"Ash…"She gritted her teeth," It's August! I just told you a few minutes ago!"

"You did?"

"Pika chu." Pikachu sighed.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Ash chuckled quietly to himself. Those were fun memories. Then glancing over his shoulder, he found it had finally stopped snowing.

"Awesome!" Throwing his book down, he grabbed his jacket.

"Pika?" The ears of his little friend perked up. Was he going somewhere?

"I'm going to the market. Come on!"

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Brock got up and ran after the disappearing form.

* * *

"Hey, Brock!"Ash waved, holding a large plastic bag in his hands," Let's go."

"I'm coming!" He put down the magazine he was reading. As he turned, a thought flashed through his mind,' What if it started snowing again? I need to buy some reading materials to pass the time.'

"Brock, come on!" Hearing the shout, the Pewter Gym leader randomly grabbed several magazines off the stand.

* * *

Brock stared at the newspaper he purchased earlier, rubbed his eyes…and stared some more.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu cocked its furry head, was something the matter with him?

"Brock, what's wrong?" Ash managed to ask as he swallowed a piece of sandwich in one bite.

"Ash", He looked up from the newspaper in his hand," Are my eyes deceiving me or is that Misty on the cover with Gary?"

"What, no way!" The pokemon trainer exclaimed and grabbed the paper out of his friend's hand. On the cover he could see a colored photo of two teenagers sitting face to face in a café. One was definitely Gary since he was facing the camera, but the other one who looked suspiciously like Misty had her back taken.

"Well…"After a few minutes of inspection, Ash swallowed another sandwich," She does look like Misty except for the hairstyle, I guess, but that doesn't mean anything. Lots of people have…red…hair?"His statement turned into a question as he noticed the boots the girl was wearing. They were white and glittering softly in the winter sunlight, but there was also two ugly patches of green on the heels.

"Aren't those Misty's?" Brock asked.

"Yeah…I got them for her birthday when we were in Johto." Ash replied absent-mindedly," And her Psyduck accidentally colored the heels green."

_Gary Oak was found yesterday at the Cerulean Café with a mysterious redhead who is said to be contestant in the singing competition held by Sapphire Inc. The two of them talked for over an hour. Is she really the new girlfriend of Gary? Stay tuned!_

"Ka chu pi chu?" Pikachu patted his trainer on the shoulder. He didn't look well.

"I'm fine, Pikachu, I'm fine."Muttering, Ash reached for another sandwich.

* * *

Misty paced around in her room, groaning. Stupid paparazzi! She only had tea with Gary and now it's as if they were dating each other. Stomping on the ground, she grabbed her pokeballs and thought,' Stupid Gary!'

"What like has like happened to like our little sis?" Violet whispered to her sister as she watched Misty KO'ed another trainer with one hit.

"Don't know," Daisy shrugged," She has been like this like ever since this afternoon, who knows what like happened?"

"But like what like happened to Lily?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since like she heard that like rumor about like Misty and Gary, she's been like totally weird too." The blonde cast a worried side-glance at their pink-haired sister.

"Better luck next time." Misty shook hands with the trainer and walked off the large pool. Looking at the calendar, she thought,' the semi-final is tomorrow. Maybe I can fix things right.' Then casting an apologetic glance at Lily, she ran off to her room.

* * *

"Hello, this is Gary Oak speaking"

"Hey, Gary. It's Misty. I was wondering whether you'd come watch my performances tomorrow tonight."

"I wasn't planning…"Then he chuckled," It's no use."

"Gary, you used to be so confident in yourself and that's what Lily likes about you. Come on, this might be your last chance to explain things with Lils."

After a long pause, he said," Guess I don't have a choice. What time?"

"Yes! It's at Vermillion City, eight o'clock pm. Oh, and don't forget to bring your present!"

"I won't. See you tomorrow, Misty…,"Pausing, he added," And thanks too, for doing this for me."

"Look who's talking, future brother-in-law," She joked," See you later."

Hanging up, Gary sighed and buried himself deep in his hands. Even though he appreciated Misty's help, he knew, deep down, Lily would never forgive him.

"It was a mistake, a simple misunderstanding," He whispered to himself. He never imagined things would take off in the wrong direction and he never wanted to hurt Lily," It hurt me more."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Lily, are you like okay?" Violet knocked on the door. She hasn't come down for lunch and they were all extremely worried about her.

"I'm like fine." The door opened, revealing Lily standing in the doorway.

"Can I like come in?" Violet asked cautiously.

"Like I'm sorry, but like no. There are like some things I'd rather you like not see." A weird smile glued itself on the pink-haired woman's face.

"Like okay then. See you like later and like don't forget Misty's like performing tonight."

"Okay," Then without another word, she closed the door, leaned on it, and heaved a great sigh,"Who am I like kidding? I'm like so like not okay." Crumbling to the floor, Lily buried herself in her arms. All she wanted was to be alone.

"It hurts…a lot,"She murmured to herself,"What like happened to yesterday, Gary?"

* * *

(Yesterday)

"So what like did you like wanted to talk about?" Lily asked, watching the snowflakes melt on her palm.

"I love you, Lily." After what seemed like eternity, Gary replied, sounding as if he was talking about the weather.

"What?"She whirled around, eyes completely round. Sure they have been going out for two years but he had never confessed before.

"And I was wondering if you would marry me."

"What?" It was just too much for Lily to handle and that was all the short-circuited brain could manage to order her to sputter out.

"Please, Lily, marry me," He took her hands into his own and put them over his heart," I can't promise you love for eternity because nobody knows what the future holds but I can promise you that now, at least for now, I love you with all my heart. I can't promise I'll be your knight forever, but I'll try my best to protect you from harm now. I can't say that I'll always be with you, but at present I'll never leave you alone," He looked at her in the eye," I can't promise you anything, Lily, yet I can promise you everything. I can't promise the future is bright, but I promise I'll try to make it shine. Lily, will you marry this unworthy one?"

By now, Lily's eyes were brimming with tears. She knew it; she had found a man who loved her so much that he won't make any empty promises to her. As she was about to say yes, she faltered. Was she really that great? Yes, she is one of the Sensational Sister and has won many beauty pageants, but is she really worthy of his love? Did she love him just as deep? Did she? Lily never felt more uncertain before in her life.

They stood in the middle of the park for a long time, letting the snow fill in the silence.

* * *

"So what's like Misty performing tonight?" Lily forced herself to ask.

"Like she didn't tell us, said like something about like a rock song like titled Sick." Violet replied, trying to squeeze between the crowds.

"Hush, like the show's starting."

The light was completely turned off at this moment and Lily felt someone grabbing her wrist.

I'm sick of all the moments

You averted your gaze

I'm sick of all the things

You kept hidden

I'm sick of you running away

Why is it so hard to face the truth?

One gloved hand grabbed the microphone and sang the chorus which was filled with sounds of heavy metal and rock:

You aren't just hurting yourself

It tears me up inside

To see you battling with yourself

I'm sick of sick of all this mess

The light turned back on and Daisy shouted to Violet," Where's Lily?"

"I don't know!" She screamed back.

Under the stage light, Misty Returned to the previous light tune,practically humming out the next verse:

I'm sick of all the days

You isolated yourself

I'm sick of all the things

You don't look my way

I'm sick of you hiding away

Your biggest enemy is yourself not me

'Is my greatest enemy really myself?" Before Lily had time to ponder on that thought, Gary began.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted so to make himself heard.

No reply.

Upstage, repeating the chorus part one time, the redhead sang with no music in the background:

You're slowly killing

Your inside beauty

You're slowly falling

Surely losing

The world was quiet for one second but the next, everything crashed down as the beat of drum joined the melody, each beat stronger than the last:

You aren't just hurting yourself

It tears me up inside

To see you battling with yourself

I'm sick of sick of all this mess

I'm sick of sick of all this mess

Your biggest enemy isn't me

Your biggest enemy is yourself

I'm sick of you averting your gaze

Just sick of sick of all this mess…

"Gary, what like are you doing here?" Seeing the song has finished, Lily turned to Gary with a cold look on her face.

"Lils…" He took her hand and began.

"Don't like call me that." Jerking out of his grasp, she snapped.

"But how can I stop?" He snapped back," You've already taken my heart, how can I stop?"

"Right, so like do you like say that to like everyone you meet?"

"Only to you," He replied seriously, then grabbing her hand, he forced Lily to face him," Listen, I was with Misty because I wanted her to find me a present for you. I was so afraid that I might mess up, I was so afraid that I might lose you because I couldn't get the perfect gift for you." Gary told her and enveloped her into an embrace.

"But I'm not like that." Very quietly, she started to cry for no reason.

"I know…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought of you like that."

"But like how?"

"What?"

"How did you like find me in the crowd, Gary?"

"Because, to me, you're one in a million."

"Like only a million?" She teased him.

"A gazillion then." He replied.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" Lily grinned at him.

"What?"

"I will marry you! I may not be perfect, but I'll try my best to learn!"

"Lily..."

"I love you too, Gary, really."

'Seem things are back to normal.' Misty inwardly smiled to herself as she, standing on the stage, watched the couple below make up. Then another thought occurred to her, 'What if...Ash saw the news?'

But he trusts her...right?

* * *

I revised this chapter as to make it more chapter-ish. lol. So how's the revised version? And yeah, I know, it' s so OOC for Gary to say those things, but well, I have my creative license:) Gary and Lily are from two different planet, but tons of my family members got married this summer(which is really weird btw)so I …hehe. As always, flames are welcomed! Please review!


	6. Distance

Hi, guys! There's an update! I thought the story pace was kinda, you know, slow, so I sped up things. Hope you can bear with me with all these sudden changes! R&R

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or else I'd be a millionaire, but I'm not…so yeah. Lol

* * *

Chapter 6. Distance

"Ash, are you okay?" Brock asked worriedly as he watched his friend poke around his food.

"Sure," Ash replied half-heartedly as his poked his untouched pork shop and sighed," I'm going for a walk. Pikachu?"

"Pika." Pikachu shook her head and pointed to the ketchup bottle on the table.

"Alright, see you guys." With both of his hands firmly tucked away in his jacket, he walked out into the freezing cold.

"I'm gonna call Misty and see what's up." Brock declared and got up from his seat. He was halfway there when a Nurse Joy walked by with a tray full of pokeball. From there on, he forgot all about his best friend's problem.

* * *

Ash wandered aimlessly around the streets, stopping occasionally to admire the window display of various pokestores.

"Why am I so sad?" He muttered to himself and shoved his hands further deep down into his pockets," I think it's great that Misty and Ash…I mean…Gary are dating." But just thinking about it made him depressed.

Suddenly, a nearby store's window display caught his eyes-a few of the newest TVs on display with little mistletoes and wreaths hanging around.

"Misty?" He gawked at the screen, which was replaying some of the scenes from a singing competition.

At the moment, it was showing Misty performing on stage in leather jacket and heavy rock music blasting in the background.

* * *

After the event was over, Misty went back home despite the invitation of celebrating her qualification for the next round. Just as she entered the hallway, she heard the phone ringing urgently in the living room.

Worried that it might be an important call from the Kanto Gym Association, she rushed over and picked up.

"Hello, this is the Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty speaking," But there was no response from the other end," Hello?"

After what seems like forever, the person on the other end finally spoke.

"Hi, Misty."

"Ash? Is that you?" Misty gasped," I haven't heard from you in ever! How have you been? How's Pikachu and Brock? I miss traveling with you so much! Gary told me there was a huge snowstorm in Hoenn, are you okay?" Too excited, Misty failed to note the strange silence on the other end. As she paused to take a breath, she finally realized that all the time she was talking, Ash was just quiet on the other end.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a quiet voice," I'm going to turn the video on."

"Don't." Misty heard a low growl on the other end.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Instantly, she became worried.

"You were on the newspaper with Gary Oal."

Suddenly realizing the direction of this conversation, Misty hurriedly said," Ash, listen, it wasn't like that."

"You entered a singing competition," Without letting her finish her explanation, Ash went on," Why didn't you tell me? You're dating Gary, why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends! Why didn't you tell me!" He practically was shouting by the end.

"Ash Ketchum!" Misty's own temper flared up as well," You were the one who never called! You were the one who never replied to my letters! You were the one who never bothered to keep in touch! And now you're saying we're best friends? Is that how best friends are supposed to be? No call, no letter, no anything!"

"Oh, so that's why you have Gary as your new bestie?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Fine then! I hope you're happy with Gary! Goodbye!" With that, Ash slammed the phone down and whirled out of the phone booth. How could she not understand how busy he was? He was constantly on the road and there are times when he didn't have access to the Pokemon Center and had to camp out in the wild. She should have known! She has traveled with him before, for Pete's sake! Besides, it wasn't like he didn't treasure her friendship! He would read her letters until he had every word memorized, but he was just so busy with traveling, training, and battling that he didn't have time to reply. Just because he never bothered to contact doesn't mean he didn't care, right? His mom didn't mind and he didn't write to her all the time.

"Not my fault." Ash told himself firmly and muttered something about stupid girls as he trudged his way back to the Pokemon Center he, Pikachu, and Brock were staying.

* * *

Misty stared at the dead phone in utter shock. What has just happened? Why was he so angry anyway? She entered the competition in hope to see him again, didn't he understand that? Didn't he realize how important he was to her? And here, he was accusing her of not telling him everything! Why should her anyway? When he never replies to anything she writes? Misty was so tired of being the one taking the initiative. Why can't he be a man and step up?

"Stupid men!" She muttered and stomped her way back to her room.

* * *

Brock watched curiously as Ash paced around in the room they were sharing and muttered to himself.

"Something you wanna talk about?" He prodded gently.

"Brock," Ash plopped down on his bed and whined," Why are girls so complicated?"

"Ah," Brock smirked," You called Misty I see."

"Yeah, and now I wish I never did."

"What happened? I thought she'd be happy to hear from you?"

"Oh yes, ecstatic," His Pokemon Trainer friend replied sarcastically," She basically chewed my head off for not keeping in touch with her. Doesn't she realize I'm busy with training? Even my mom doesn't complain. What's wrong with her?"

"Ash…have you ever considered that Misty might just oh, a little bit, like you?" Brock commented nonchalantly.

"Don't be silly, Brock," Ash heaved a sigh," She made it clear today that she hates me."

"Really? What did she say?"

"I was just asking her why she didn't tell me she was in a singing competition or that she was dating Gary, and she just exploded. She said that I didn't have to a right to question her and that I was the one who never called."

Brock rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said,"Well, I wouldn't say she hates you. I think she's just hurt and frustrated by your lack of commitment to your relationship."

"Relationship?" Ash had a blank look on his face,"No, no, no. I am not in a relationship with her."

"Then why do you care whom she's seeing?"

"Because Gary sucks and Misty deserves better."

"Like who?"

"Like me!" Without thinking, Ash replied, and then stuttered," I mean…other people."

"Okay," Brock grinned," What about Tracy? He's a nice guy."

"No!"

"Todd?"

"No!"

"Who then?"

"Me!" Brock's grin grew wider and Ash paled," Oh man, I like her."

"Chu chu pika." Drowsily, Pikachu only heard the last part of the conversation and sighed in exasperation. It really took him this long to figure it out?!

"But she's going out with Gary." Ash sighed just as his little bubbles were frizzing around inside.

"Hm, that's true." Brock grew serious," I'm going to put in a call to Daisy and ask."

"Thanks, man."

* * *

"…And then!" Misty vented to her sister," Do you know what that brat said? He had the nerve to question me! _Why didn't you tell me!_" She mimicked, "He's the one that never called me! He never replied to anything I wrote! And now he's asking me why I didn't tell him? I should be the one asking that question!" She shrieked.

"Like calm down, Misty," Daisy twirled her blond hair and hid a smile behind," Just like give him some time, like I like think it's like just a total misunderstanding and like, he'll get like over it."

"But it's not fair," Misty pouted," Why am I always so proactive while he can just sit back and enjoy the attention? I want some attention too."

Just as Daisy was about to answer, the phone rang.

"Daisy, like it's your phone!" Violet's voice carried from downstairs.

"I'll like be right back." Daisy affectionately ruffled Misty's hair and walked out.

"What took you so long?" Seeing her sister finally returning, Misty asked.

"Oh, like an old friend called, but like let's continue this conversation like some other time. I'm like so tired right now."

"Thanks, sis. Going to bed just when your sis needs you for advice." Crawling off the blonde's pink-covered bed, Misty made a face.

"You'll like figure it out." Giving a little silver laughter, Daisy winked.

* * *

"Are we really going to Cerulean in this snowstorm?" Ash asked for the millionth time.

"Yep," Brock replied cheerfully," Daisy and I both agree that it's better if you and Misty can talk through things."

"But she's dating Gary."

"You'll see, you'll see."

* * *

So are they really meeting up again? Stay tuned! And sorry for updating so late!


End file.
